<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the four events leading up to i love you by ruebennetts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162524">the four events leading up to i love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruebennetts/pseuds/ruebennetts'>ruebennetts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rue bennett x readers [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Euphoria (TV 2019), Zendaya (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, I Love You, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruebennetts/pseuds/ruebennetts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"𝐓𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠. 𝐒𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐟𝐞𝐚𝐫... 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐚 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐞𝐱𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐯𝐮𝐥𝐧𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞."</p><p>the four events leading up to you and Rue's first "I love you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rue Bennett/You, rue bennett x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rue bennett x readers [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the four events leading up to i love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 23, 2019</b>
</p><p>"Is this a cute photo? I don't know whether I want to post it or not," You ask your best friend, Rue Bennett. You guys went out to Venice Beach for the day, and you forced Rue to take pictures of you for your Instagram. (You never even post them, you just wanted to hear Rue's opinion on you.)</p><p>"Yeah, of course it's cute.<em> You always look cute..."</em> She mumbles at the end, like she didn't want you to hear it, but you heard it. Loud and clear.</p><p>"Thanks, but I mean, all thanks to you. You're like a professional phtoographer over here," You show her another photo, "Just look at those angles."</p><p>Rue giggles, zooming in on your face.</p><p>"I do my best. Maybe, next time I'll charge you. $5 per photo, $10 for a photoshoot."</p><p>You laugh, "On second thought, maybe self timer isn't so bad after all."</p><p>"Being your personal photographer is hard work, you know."</p><p>"Oh, really..." You press on the camera and start taking photos of Rue, who smiles and immediately buries her face into her pillows.</p><p>"I'm camera shy!"</p><p>"Yeah, this is so much work, cause my model won't stay still!" You laugh, rolling around with Rue in her bed, attempting to get photos of that <em>oh so cute</em> face of hers.</p><p>She was your best friend, forever.</p><p>
  <b>January 30, 2020</b>
</p><p>"Have you ever roller skated before?" Rue asks, tying the laces to skates. She looked like a professional, like she's done this many times before.</p><p>You, on the other hand, never. You ice skated when you were like, 12. But, that was many years ago. You were one thousand percent sure you were gonna fall on your butt and make a fool out of yourself.</p><p>It was a Friday night, so you and Rue decided to go rollerskating, since you guys live in California; ice skating wouldn't neccessarily work out well.</p><p>"No, I've never skated before... If I'm being completely honest, I'm like, really scared," You admit, struggling to stand up in your skates.</p><p>"It's fine. I got you," She says, holding your hands to help you stand up. You wobbled, but finally stood up, still gripping her hands.</p><p>"Ready?" She asks, you nodded and she guided to two of you to the floor.</p><p>"Everybody Wants to Rule The World," by Tears For Fears blasted in the rink, and for once, everything felt perfect.</p><p>It almost felt like you were in an 80s romcom. Like, it was the ideal date... except it was just a "night out" with Rue.</p><p>"Here, give me your hand," She says, watching you stand at the edge, not wanting to leave the carpet; afraid of slipping and falling in front of Rue, which would be totally embarrassing.</p><p>You reluctantly give her your hand, taking a step down from the carpet onto the wooden floor, letting out a little yelp as you felt yourself almost slip.</p><p>"Rue! I'm scared!"</p><p>"It's okay, it's okay! I have you..."</p><p>Rue helps you go around the rink once, and then eventually you get the hang of it; but, you never let go of her hand, even when you no longer needed it.</p><p>
  <b>March 31</b>
  <b>, 2020</b>
</p><p>"Here... I got you this, I'm not sure if you'll like it," Rue hands you a nicely wrapped gift in the shape of a square. It was your birthday, but you never told anyone, not even your best friend-- So you were confused how she knew.</p><p>"How'd you know?" You ask, smiling and taking the gift, studying it. What could it be? Since when did Rue <em>buy</em> things?</p><p>You never tell anyone it's your birthday, because you don't want them to spend money on you. Even during Christmas, you don't want a lot, or anything, even— because there's better things to worry about.</p><p>"Your mom told me."</p><p>You chuckle, "Oh, geez. Of course she did."</p><p>You rip apart the blue wrapping paper to reveal a small box, which looked like jewelry inside. You rattle it around to hear something moving. You give Rue a smirk, "What is this?"</p><p>"Just open it!"</p><p>So, you open the small box to reveal the most beautiful necklace you've ever seen. It was a dainty gold necklace with a heart locket. You open it up to see your favorite picture of you and rue on one side, and the other side had the photo you took of Rue after the day at Venice Beach, making a funny face.</p><p>"Rue, oh my goodness, this is one of the best things I've ever received," You put it on, and play around with it... "Thank you so much."</p><p>"You're welcome. It looks really good on you... It took me a really long time to pick out, cause I didn't know if you would like the gold, cause I know some people prefer silver, but you seem like-"</p><p>She was totally nervous rambling, so all you wanted to do was just hug her.</p><p>"Rue Rue, I love it, don't worry," You hold out your arms, "Come here, gimme a hugggg," You tackle Rue in a hug, squeezing her tightly and all you could hear was her little giggles in your ear.</p><p>But, then it got a little more tense.</p><p>You sat up and realized you were sitting on top of her, on her lap. She was laying beneath you and her hand rested gently on your thigh, her cold fingers against your warm skin.</p><p><em>That</em> specific tension came across.</p><p>Rue looks at you; Her big brown doe eyes staring into yours; she licks her lips softly.</p><p>Before you knew it, it was happening.</p><p>Your lips connected onto hers and everything else seemed to have disappeared. Rue moved her hands around you waist... pulling you in close.</p><p>You guys sort of <em>melted</em> into the kiss, her arms dropping around your neck, her tongue running over your bottom lip. She's never kissed anyone before, but it seemed like she knew what she was doing.</p><p>And that was the best birthday gift you could ask for.</p><p>
  <b>August</b>
  
  <b>3</b>
  <b>1, 2020</b>
</p><p>You and Rue have been dating on the low since that kiss on your bed. After that moment, it was like everything pieces together so well. Rue (not easily) explained how she's always seen you as a little more than a best friend, and in return, you told her the exact same thing.</p><p>There were a lot of more kisses to follow that.</p><p>You guys both decided on doing something big today, and that was finally telling your parent's about you and Rue.</p><p>It was heavily organized and well planned, but it wasn't really too sudden.</p><p>You and Rue became best friends through your guy's parents. Your mom and Rue's mom were best friends in high school, and they still are to this day.</p><p>So, family dinners with the Bennett's were not too uncommon in your household.</p><p>You hold Rue's hand underneath the table, preparing to make your statement when it was quiet.</p><p>"I'm nervous," You whisper softly. Rue squeezes your hand tighter, "Don't be. It's gonna be okay."</p><p>You finally get the courage to speak up.</p><p>"Uh, Rue and I, have something to say..."</p><p>Your mom, dad, Rue's mom, and little sister, Gia, looks at the two of you. It was nerve racking, but you guys couldn't keep it a secret anymore. You guys love each other too much.</p><p>"We're dating," Rue says softly, standing up and holding your hand tightly. You lean in and give a quick kiss on the cheek.</p><p>When you look at everyone, their reaction was everything you wanted. They were smiling. Even Gia, had a big smile across her face, happy to see that Rue was happy.</p><p>"I think we can toast to that," Your father says, raising his glass.</p><p>"To the very cute couple," Rue's mom adds as everyone clinks their glasses.</p><p>You and Rue both started to cry because of the overwhelming love and support in the room. It was one of the happiest moments in your life.</p><p>
  <b>December 31, 2020</b>
</p><p>It was New Years Eve, you and Rue went to a party that night, making sure to ring in the new year together.</p><p>The party was fun, the whole school was practically there. Usually, you and Rue don't party that much due to Rue's past, but it was a special night. The end of the decade, as well as your guy's six month anniversary.</p><p>Those three simple words hold so much meaning.</p><p>Saying those words can bring up a lot of fear... Coming from a place of feeling too exposed or too vulnerable.</p><p>The both of you didn't want to say it at the wrong time or the wrong place. The first "I love you" needed to be perfect.</p><p>And right there was the moment.</p><p>The clock struck 12 and 2019 was officially over, entering in the New Year.</p><p>Your lips connected onto Rue's pulling her into a deep kiss, her fingers gliding through your hair. It was a total make out and you guys kissed like you were the only two people in that room.</p><p>After all the commotion died down, and it got a bit quieter... you look into Rue's eyes and she looks back into yours.</p><p>"I'm glad we could be together for this, I... I love you," Rue confesses as your face turns a deep shade of pink.</p><p>She said it.</p><p>It was like a game to see who would say it first and she won.</p><p>"I love you so much, Rue. So, so much..." You say back to her as she kisses you again. This was the moment you wished could last forever.</p><p>And you guys kept repeating it to each other. The soft, "I love you," between every kiss. It was like the entire world went quiet and the only person the mattered was the person standing in front of you; Rue Bennett.</p><p>From the point on, you realized one thing and one thing only. You never wanted to let her go. She's the world to you. She's the sun in your sky, the light in your darkness. You want to spend the rest of your life with her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>